Grancrest Of A Half Blood Vampire
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Born from a union of holy and evil. Naruto was painted as a target the moment he was born. Choosing to dwell no longer as he is, Naruto will take vengeance on those who tormented his childhood. Vowing to have any vampire that did his parents wrong, dead at his feet. But the gods have something different in mind. Bear witness to the rise of the union of night and day. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Abomination

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by me.**

**So, I was busy sitting there. Scrolling through anime site after anime site. After a few hours, I found one which caught my interest. One called Grancrest Senki.**

**A very well crafted anime which I will admit was probably one of the best I've ever seen.**

**But in this one will be different. Naruto will be extremely powerful. But not just powerful but also, something unholy. Like, extremely unholy.**

**There will be a pairing in this fanfic**

**Aishela is part of it.**

**I'm thinking if it should be a harem fanfic.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Abomination.

Wars. Wars are always futile. Irreversable and extremely destructive. The creatures of the night versus mankind. The war was simple. Both sides were evenly matched and equally fiersome.

Neither side refused to back down. But there was one among the armies of the night that was fiersome and dangerous. They called her the Red Death. A pure blood vampire. And one of noble birth as well. So much of noble blood that her family was close to the king and queen of the night.

She worked hard to prove that she was worthy of leading an army of the night. And she was damn good at it.

So much that the meer mention of her name would drive nearly all enemies to retreating.

Until one day, a battle between the army of the night and the army of mankind fought each other to a bloody stalemate. During the fight, The Red Death was wounded badly.

She had wobbled all the way to soon find herself at the doorstep of a church. She soon passed out as the priest came out to investigate the dark presence felt.

The priest took pity on the wounded vampire and nursed her back to health. When she woke up, she found herself still injured and unable to move due to her wounds still healing. At first she was hostile to the priest. Stating how he was weak for not killing and finishing her off when he had the chance. The priest meerly stated that it was his own choice and volition to either save or kill her. He chose to save her.

The vampire was blown back by what he said about not wanting to kill her. But still held her guard up every time he tended to her wounds by changing the bandages and cleaning her wounds for any linguring infections.

Over the course of her recovery, she grew a fondness to the human priest and learnt that he had a very unique healing ability. One which not just healed humans, but also the types of monsters that lurked in the night. Including her race. Vampires.

But soon that fondness grew into love. She fell hopelessly in love with him that she shared a night of pleasure with him. It was only the next day did she realize her mistake.

What she didn't know, was that on that very night of intimate pleasure, she was at her most fertile. And she was pregnant with a human's child. She couldn't take herself back to the kingdom of the night as they would see this as a major transgression and execute her in the process. The baby would die as well.

So she chose to stay with her lover. At least until the child was born.

It was a very rough 9 months. Many adversaries faced the couple as they tried to live in secret. The vampire struggled to keep her power levels up. Considering that when a Vampire noble is pregnant their powers drop considerably due to their powers being shared with the child.

But soon enough, 9 months later. She gave birth to her child. A half blood vampire. She stayed a bit longer to help raise the child for a few weeks. But at the end of that, she returned to her faction. She had no choice. It broke her heart to leave her lover and son alone like that, but vowed that when everything was over, she'd return to him and live in bliss with their son. As a gift to her son, she gave him his name. Naruto.

During his childhood, Naruto displayed incredible control of not just the powers of light that he inherited from his father, but his mother's powers. The powers of night.

Naruto's father was happy that his son was displaying so much power. He even trained him to use more of his light based powers. And even found a few dark magic spells kept locked away in the forbidden vaults of his church.

On his 10th birthday, young Naruto received his marks. Two tribal like marks appeared on both his arm. His father explained to him that it was proof from the gods that he was destined for greatness. And so it came to be. His right hand would serve the darkness. While his left would serve the light.

Countless times the young half vampire tried to wring out any information he could regarding his mother. But his father would not budge. Always stating that his mother would return one day.

But as Naruto grew older, his father began to realize that there was a price. In order for Naruto to fully awaken his dark powers stemming from his mother's side. He'd have to drink blood from a human. This didn't sit well and so he decided to rather stick with feeding him animal blood as an alternative. It did give Naruto a slight boost to his dark powers. But not as much as human blood would.

Much like all tragedies, Naruto soon was forced to leave his father. The vampires that followed his mother into various battles found out she had given birth and had lost her purity. When the vampires did a search on her body. They picked up the scent of a human. Along with the linguring scent of human essence. The king and queen of the night were furious at such a development. They condemed the vampire to death immediately.

After the execution the king sent out squads to hunt down the child and kill it.

Naruto was forced to leave his father who battled the vampires alone. Begging his father to let him fight with him. But his father denied every request and plea. Stating that Naruto was destined to bring a change that will forever be etched into history. Watching from a safe position, Naruto watched from afar as his father was ripped to shreds.

In that moment, Naruto swore on his life. That before he died, he'd have the head of all vampires that took what he loved. He branded himself with a piece of burning wood. A reminder of his failures and his mission. It wasn't long before he was picked up and trained by a traveling monk.

According to the monk, he didn't see Naruto as a monster. Nor a beast but rather a simple human. Despite only being half human. He trained Naruto harshly in the art of the sword. It was brutal training but at the end, Naruto preveiled.

6 years later, Naruto had surpassed his teacher. Even creating his own moves and a few spells that he could use. Both from his dark and light side. His sword style was named: Dance Of The Midnight Eclipse.

From his light side of magic. He could use Fast Heal. Shield Wall. Shining Spears. Recovery. Holy Lightning and Holy Fire. From his dark side of magic. Naruto gained Blood Spears. Blood Spikes. Dark Puppet. Hell Flare. Hell Fire. Necromancy. Iron Maiden and even one he used on a few animals called Bite Of The Grave.

But his foster father/ trainer passed away leaving Naruto all alone again. It was at this moment that Naruto decided to make himself a sellsword. Gain experience in the means of travel and fighting tough opponents to gain the needed battle experience to fight the king and queen of the night.

But what he didn't know, was that the gods had other plans for him. That in his abcense from the world, the world began to fall apart. And he would be thrusted into a conflict that he'd be greatly rewarded for should he preveil over it.

But what was this reward? What was his true goal? Apart from killing the ones who did this to him. What did he have planned after all was said and done?

He'd rather deal with that after he completed his journey.

**And scene.**

**So this chapter was more of a prologue than anything else.**

**So there is the backstory and setting of our hero. A half blooded vampire with the power of a priest. A true abomination. What will Naruto do in the next chapter?**

**Well, I'll be trying to stick to the canon as much as possible.**

**Tell me who you wish to have in the harem. But it mustn't be too over powering.**

**As I said, Aishela will be one of the women in the harem.**

**Tell me who else you want.**

**Chapter 2: The Maiden Of Death.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Maiden Of Death

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome to a new chapter of Grancrest Of A Half Half Blood Vampire.**

**So the last place we left off was where we were given Naruto's past life. What he had been through and what he was.**

**As it turns out, he is half human half vampire. And not just any half blood. But one of a priest and a noble vampire. Such a union could spell the end of days.**

**Naruto, in an instant lost everything. His home where he was born and raised. His father who defended him to allow him to escape. His mother that gave birth to him despite knowing full well that such a child is punishable by death.**

**Taking the constant torment no longer, Naruto swears to himself that he will ensure the deaths of all Vampires that have done his parents wrong. And brands himself as a result.**

**As well, here are the women I am adding to the harem:**

**Ura Moka - Rosario Vampire**  
**Edoqia Colorha - Grancrest Senki**  
**Lucy - Elfen Lied**

**By popular demand, these three shall be added.**

**Bonus points to whoever can guess where the song of this chapter comes from.**

**Hint: It's from an anime.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Opening song: MADKID - FAITH.**

Chapter 2: The Madien Of Death.

It had been a considerable amount of time since Naruto made his vow and was trained by that monk. Despite the old man having a very strong understanding of swordsmanship and Magic, he had a slight perversion. But it was minor so it didn't get too much in the way of Naruto's training.

He stayed true to his word and became a sellsword. But that didn't even last a year. Despite being incredibly powerful, Naruto, in a twist of irony. Ended up governing a piece of land.

At first things were normal. The people treated him with respect and Naruto returned such gratitude by protecting the population. There were at least 1000 people under his protection. Even though he was a one man army, he was able to do it thanks to his sword dance. The Dance Of The Midnight Eclipse.

Only one problem. See, after a few days, skirmishes were qwelled easily. But there was a small price to be paid. In order to use Dance Of The Midnight Eclipse. Naruto tied his power that he gained from his vampire mother to his style of attacks. The more he uses it, the more his bloodlust deepens. Meaning he becomes hungry for blood.

That was when problems began to arise. The farmers reported seeing a strange creature on some nights coming into the property and draining an animal of blood. And it was only by sheer luck that a guard, on one night, spotted this creature and was able to not just make out the figure. But identify who it was.

When the people learnt it was Naruto, they were at first afraid. Thinking that a vampire had infiltrated their home and was planning on using them as cattle. This resulted in a few riots. As many of the people thought Naruto was full vampire and couldn't go into the sun. But to their horror and shock. Naruto was standing in the sun. Not even being affected by the rays of the burning orb.

Naruto apologized to the people for causing such a mess. And that he would do everything to make it right. He even stated that he was half vampire and the cons of him using Dance Of The Midnight Eclipse. He attempted to leave but was stopped by the villagers. They told him that they were thankful for everything he had done for them. Even if their lord was half vampire.

As a means to ensure they had him remain as their lord, they at first offered to have one person be a blood bag and switch the person each day. Naruto denied that offer when he said that he made a vow to his father that he will not feed of humans. They came to the conclusion that animal blood would be preferred. At first, the people were shocked and stunned by this as vampires would rather take human blood in a heartbeat. And so, they took various animals. Ranging from the common chicken to the merciless bull. All forms of animal blood went to the feeding of their new lord.

Later on, Naruto made a formal speech to his people that he wasn't just a vampire. He came clean about his heritage. That he was the son of a priest and a vampire. The populace that was gathered were shocked by this information. That their lord had both dark and holy magic flowing within his veins. But they still accepted him regardless.

Everything was fine and well within the village. But this peace was soon to be disturbed.

**With Theo Cornero.**

The young wandering knight had achieved many feats in his life. After arriving in the continent, he achieved the rank of Knight allowing him to gain Siluca as a mage to serve him.

Shortly after that, he achieved the rank of Baron after dethroning a bastard ruler who didn't give two shits about his people's lives. Shortly after that, Theo gained David Lassic as a subordinate and Aishela. Silcua's adoptive sister. And by the way Aishela acted, one can say she was the type of woman who is overprotective. Escpecially when it came to Siluca. Theo didn't mind. But one such matter was now being adressed to him.

"Reports say that a village is currently under the rule of a rather vicious man. Our spies have caught many people going into his home and delivering barrels of something..." said Siluca looking up from the paper in her hand before looking back down to the words scribbled on it. "...Either this man is forcing his people to harvest excessive amounts of grapes for wine which goes to parties. Or it is something sinister."

At that moment, Siluca's most trusted aid, Irvin, came into the scene via shadow movement. He bowed to the two before him while Aishela was seen leaning against one of the pillars along with David standing by Theo's side.

"I've come with grave news." he said keeping his head low. "It turns out that those barrels...their contents...is actually blood."

Everyone donned a face of digust while Aishela donned a thinking face before coming to a conclusion.

"Vampire." she said gaining everyone's attention.

"If so, this man is forcing the people to give blood against their will." growled David making a fist in rage.

"Let's not jump to-"

Theo was unfortunately cut off when Aishela cut him off from finishing.

"Then he must be put down. He's probably also using his vile magic to keep the people oppressed and in despair."

"I agree." supported David. "We must see to this at once."

Theo just sighed as he got up from his throne.

"Guess there is no choice. We march to deal with this problem. But if it is a mistake on your parts..."

"Don't worry." assured David placing a hand on Theo's shoulder. "We will ensure no responsibility is placed on you."

With that agreed, the group got ready to march. An army of 2000 warriors along with Aishela. She personally stated that if this man shows himself, she will deal with him personally and bring Theo his head. With such an overwhelming army, they would be able to crush this man and save the people. They didn't even know they were making a huge mistake.

Luckily the march to this town funny enough named Konoha was very close. At least a half day's ride. When they got there, they found the villagers working the fields while a few were seen carrying the same barrels that Irvin sighted.

Aishela could be seen biting her lip in disgust at what she was seeing. So much that she attached a rather large looking spear head to her staff.

"This man must die." she growled under her breath.

Before Theo could even retaliate they spotted a man in what seemed to be regal clothing walking to them. This man was Naruto himself. Flanked by two guards. One on each side. They were traditional full bodied plate armor while the man wore a collared shirt that had the two top buttons undone. Black pants and a black cloak over his shoulders. Royal black and red boots covered his feet as he walked to the army of 2000. A full black katana clinking against his side.

Stopping before Theo, Naruto spoke.

"My name is Naruto Bloodborne. I am the leader here. May I ask why you have come to my land?" querried Naruto.

Before Theo could even respond, Aishela and the rest of the army raised weapons. Aishela spoke in Theo's place.

"How convenient it is for the leader to show up. This will be quicker than I expected." growled the warrior maiden.

Turning to the woman. Naruto found her to not just be ready to take his head. But also found her beauty to be unparalleled. Sure the village had quite the many cute women, but this one woman was his type. Fiesty. The women of the village always seemed to submit.

"May I have your name?" requested Naruto.

"I see no point in telling a monster my name." spat Aishela dismounting from her horse. "I'll have your head."

"It seems you don't wish to talk." said Naruto changing his tone to a rather dark one as he drew his katana to reveal a pure silver blade. This shocked the group of soldiers as they heard that vampires are weak against silver.

"I seek only your head." barked Aishela charging forward.

Under normal conditions, should Naruto have been full human, he would've died then and there. But thank the gods he was half vampire. His reflexes kicked in automatically and blocked the strike aimed for his head. She wasn't kidding at all.

"My lord." hissed the guards already drawing weapons but stopped with their lord spoke.

"Stay back. This one's mine."

"Dial down the hate." spat Naruto. "Let's talk about this like civilised individuals."

"You've been forcing these people to do your bidding. You are scum that must be purged." hissed Aishela spinning on her heals and managed to connect with Naruto's side, sending him skidding across the ground with a small gash that was drawing a bit of blood.

Looking to the injury, Naruto placed a hand on the wound.

"Fast Heal." he spoke.

Instantly, the wound restitched itself with no form of blemish at all.

This got the attention of both Theo and Siluca. Fast Heal was considered part of Holy Magic. So how was it possible for this creature to have Holy Magic, let alone use it.

"Bastard." growled Aishela as she charged in for another attack.

The entire of the congrigation gathered were in awe. Aishela was considered the strongest unit in their army. A tank if you would. Her skills were unmatched. And yet here was someone that was matching her in not just speed, but skill as well. It looked like Aishela had found her match.

"Blood Spear." spoke Naruto as three spears made of the still wet blood from his clothes formed and sped to Aishela.

Dodging the projectiles, Aishela found that when one of the spears hit her horse. The horse not just died but also decomposed at a phenomenal rate. Piecing it together, she looked to the half vampire.

"Acidic blood. Just how low can you go? Using a dirty trick like that." she hissed.

"Lower your weapon and I won't have to get serious with you." snarled Naruto clearly getting aggitated by this fight.

"Such luxuries are deserved to true soldiers. Not cowards like you." hissed Aishela. "Using people to do your dirty work. Forcing them to kill their own in order to satisfy your needs. You're using them as slaves. You're nothing but a monster using them as cattle."

That did it for Naruto. He treasured those who placed their lives in his hands. Last time someone called his people cattle, it resulted in an instant massacre. Naruto was more than ready to give her a taste of his full rage.

Bringing a hand to his cloak pocket, he pulled out a vile of blood. Popping off the cork, Naruto down the contents before throwing the vile onto the ground.

"Piss off, bitch." growled Naruto as he placed a two fingers on his katana blade and slid them down the length of it.

Instantly, the katana began to glow a very dark purple as clouds began to gather around the area. A pulse of energy was sent off from Naruto and the entire area was pulled into a type of pocket dimension. The guards instantly backed away as quickly as possible. They didn't want to be caught in what was about to happen next.

"Dance Of The Midnight Eclipse." hissed Naruto.

Instantly the entire area took on the form of the night sky with the sun showing a clear eclipse. This form of magic was incredible.

Turning to Naruto, they found him no where to be found. Scanning around the area, they frantically looked to where he may be.

Aishela was having none of it.

"Come out and face me, coward." she barked.

"Limit Level 1. Release." came a voice.

Constantly searching for anything that may jump her, Aishela scanned her sectors for anything. All it took was a flash of a blade, and her left leg was cut. Blood gushed out the wound as she dropped to a knee in pain.

A second strike went straight to her right arm. The soldiers gathered were stunned at what they were seeing. Cuts of an unknown force was being sent straight to Aishela as she cried out in pain from the wounds inflicted to her.

After the 15th strike, Naruto came back into view as he stood over Aishela with his sword at her face. His eyes blazed with red evil intent.

"Concede." he barked.

"I'd rather die." spat Aishela also literally spitting at him.

"Then may the gods grant you peace as you venture into the afterlife." stated Naruto darkly as he raised his sword ready to attack.

But at that moment, Siluca noticed something on Naruto's right forearm. It was only a sliver of it, but it was no mistake. It was the rumored mark of darkness. Dismounting from her horse and sprinting to cover her friend, she arrived just in time to stop Naruto's assualt.

"Stop, please." pleaded Siluca.

"Who are you?" growled Naruto still poised to strike the killing blow.

"I am Siluca. You possess the Mark Of Darkness." stated Siluca only to make Naruto hesitate.

"How do you know of that?" spoke Naruto.

"I've heard rumors about an individual possessing the marks of the gods. The Mark Of Day. And the Mark Of Darkness." was all Siluca said. "Are you by any chance that person?"

Naruto thought on the matter and decided to humor the woman. Lowering his sword and sheathing it, Naruto rolled up both his sleeves to reveal the two marks he had.

A chorus of gasps were heard from the army of 2000 at what they were seeing. Siluca herself was also bewildered. This very person was the famed individual who was said to be a harbinger of the gods.

"Forgive any transgressions Aishela has commited." begged Silcua lowering her head which stunned everyone gathered.

Naruto meerly looked at the bowing young lady. Giving a small chuckle, Naruto dispelled his ability as the two guards came to him to assist him as he would generaly wiped after performing Dance Of The Midnight Eclipse.

"It was never my intention to harm your friend. But I will not stand for such mockery towards my being." said Naruto regaining his sense of balance.

"Thank you for sparing my friend's life." thanked Siluca getting to her feet and helping Aishela to hers.

"You must be exhausted. Come, let us adjorn to my mansion. We can talk then." suggested Naruto.

"Thank you for showing us such hospitality." thanked Theo sighing under his breath and thanking who ever that this didn't turn into a full blown fight."

**And scene.**

**There you go. A new chapter for Grancrest Of A Half Blood Vampire.**

**So we have just seen what our half blood hero has gotten up to and that he had come face to face with one of his future love interests. As well, we have seen a bit of what his sword dance can do. But what more can this do? Just how powerful is Dance Of The Midnight Eclipse?**

**Find out more in further chapters.**

**So stay tuned.**

**Chapter 3: An Alliance.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: An Alliance

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Grancrest Of A Half Blood Vampire.**

**So the last place we left off was where Naruto was now ruling over a group of 1000 people. At first things were fine. But then came the random attacks to their animals. When they found out it was their lord who was a half vampire. They chose to keep him as their lord.**

**He had done a lot to keep them safe. It was only natural for them to want to stay with the strong. Naruto stayed with them and continued to defend them. When they offered human blood. Naruto denied the offer. No matter how loud his vampire side screamed at him to drink human blood. Naruto made a vow to his father to never drink human blood.**

**But it wasn't long as Siluca and Irvin found out about the half vampire running the show in the nearby village.**

**After having Aishela engaged in combat with him, they learnt he was the child chosen by the gods.**

**As well, some of the suggestions posted in reviews will not happen.**

**I don't plan on breaking true love.**

**Siluca will stay with Theo. Marrine will stay with Alexis and Margaret will go to Villar. Sorry.**

**What will happen to Naruto?**

**Will he honor his vow? Or will he succumb to the thirst?**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Opening song: MADKID - FAITH.**

Chapter 3: An Alliance.

With everyone now arriving at the mansion, Naruto pushed the doors open as a maid was seen holding a glass of animal blood on a tray as she bowed to him.

"Welcome home, my lord." she said in submission.

"Great to be home." stated Naruto taking the glass and sipping the contents.

The group was soon lead to a lounge like area. Couches were placed to offer maximum comfort. Maids and butlers awaited for any orders given.

Sitting down with Theo, Siluca and Aishela sitting opposite him, Naruto sipped the blood again before setting the glass down.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the half vampire.

"I'll take a wine please." asked Siluca.

"Beer." stated Aishela.

"I'll just have a water." said Theo.

Waving his hand, a butler bowed to Naruto as he left the room to prepare the drinks.

"So, apart from your little Valkyrie here trying to skewer me earlier. I suspect you have something you wish to tell me." stated Naruto looking to them with a stern look.

"I never thought I'd be meeting the rumored child of the gods." marveled Silcua.

"Don't call me that please. First demerit." growled Naruto with his eyes flashing red with a show of suppressed rage.

"Did I offend you?" asked Silcua.

"A little." was Naruto's only response calming down.

This time, Theo stepped in.

"Naruto. Please join your power with ours. We need all the help we can get. The darkness continues to tighten around this world. And we must stop it." begged Theo.

"Second demerit." hissed Naruto showing two fingers. "When asking for someone's help. Don't sound like you're desperate. Have some dignity. Seriously. You're a Baron aren't you? Have some pride."

Naruto at that moment, was disgusted. Even though he knew of Crests and whatnot. He himself didn't possess one. He would've. But seeing that his mother is a Vampire, he doesn't have one. And his father also never had one. But he did know how to have class and how to conduct oneself. And Theo's attitude and way of butt-kissing and whining was really annoying.

At that moment, Siluca did the one thing that surprised even Naruto. The last time he saw her do this was not even 30 minutes ago. Bowing with her head on the ground in a groveling position, Siluca ensured to give Naruto the utmost respect.

"Child of the gods. No, Naruto Bloodborne. I beg you. Please help us in our time of need. We need all the help we can get combatting the era of chaos. We're at a huge disadvantage. Monsters are running amock amongst the nations and our people are either frightened or dead. We have little to offer you at this time. But if you help us. We will ensure you are well rewarded." begged Siluca showing small signs of tears.

Naruto sat there. Paralyzed by what this young woman had just done. Lowering his head in thought, Naruto remembered the vow he made. Getting up from his seat after a few minutes as their drinks came in, Naruto slowly unbottened his shirt.

Aishela and Theo both gasped making Siluca look up and then gasp herself. Right in the centre of his chest was a nasty burn mark. It was in the shape of diamond. Scarred skin decorated the area of the burn.

"When I was young. I witnessed my father be killed while I ran to hide. After the ones who did the deed left. I made a vow. That I will stop at nothing to ensure the ones who did this to me will lay dead at my feet. Even if it costs me my life." stated Naruto buttoning his shirt up.

"I will offer you my aid. If it brings me closer to finding the ones who killed my parents. I will be willing to help you."

Theo dropped to his knee and bowed to Naruto.

"I thank you."

"You must be exhausted. Please. Feel free to relax within my home. Enjoy your time here." said Naruto walking out the room.

A solemn silence hung over the three left in the room. But Aishela was the one who felt more awkward about the matter. One thing left her with so many questions. Just what had Naruto been through? What drove him to such lengths to take burning wood and brand his own body?

She had to know.

Night soon fell over the land and Aishela was still left awake in her bed provided to her by Naruto. The words he said still ringing in her head. Choosing to go outside for a walk, she got out the bed and headed outside. There she found Naruto. His sword in his hands while he was seen training.

"Midnight Slice!" cried Naruto swinging the katana.

A powerful wave of unholy energy lept from the sword and vaporized a nearby tree after connecting with it. Sheathing the sword, Naruto kept his back to her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Naruto.

"What about you as well?" shot back Aishela.

"Hm, touche. Getting some training in. Must stay in top condition." was Naruto's only reply grabbing a cloth and rubbing his face from the sweat.

Aishela looked to the side as Naruto put the cloth down and drew his katana again and returned to his training. At that moment, Aishela finally spoke.

"About what happened today..." she trailed.

"Don't worry. I've already forgotten about it." said Naruto stopping his training and looking to the sky.

"My father would often tell me. Never look at another person differently. You don't know the struggles and demons they have to face. Look at yourself. You see how different you are? Why should you belittle someone whose different when you are different yourself?"

"Strong words." stated Aishela sitting on the grass.

"I've seen first hand what it's like to be hated. I've been on the receiving end of that hatred. Countless times. Walking around in the capital and sometimes through villages. Dhampirs (**A.N.** The official name of a half Vampire half Human) are looked down upon in society. I'm more hated than any other Dhampir. Humans despise me. Vampires loathe me. They call me an abomination. The humans hate me because the mere thought of a Vampire and a Human _Priest_ having a child is considered a breach of their religion. And the Vampires loathe me because aristocrats always want their bloodlines to remain pure and strong." stated Naruto sitting down and looking to his hands before gritting his teeth in rage.

"I've hated this blood of mine. Yes half of it can help people. Half of it is there to preserve the smiles of people. But it is eclipsed by my other half. Every year, every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute and every second. I hunger. My Vampire blood screams at me, haunts me to feed from a human. Just by looking at you right now...It's extremely hard for me to keep myself in check and not attack you to feed my insatiable hunger for blood. But I made a vow to my father that I will never feed on a human."

Aishela lowered her head. She too had been mocked when she was younger. But she never lost anything. Yes she was an orphan not knowing who her parents were. But atleast she had Siluca there for her. Naruto had no one. He was forced to watch his father be killed while he ran and hid. Such a thing was unbecoming of a child. And then there was the love/hate relationship he had with himself. He loved his blood because it had the abilities to help people. But it had a darker side as the other half was used to kill and harm.

"Your father must've been a good man." said Aishela softly. Not wanting to pry into old wounds.

"My father wanted the best for me. He wanted me to see my Vampire heritage as a gift. But how can I see it as one when all I can do with it is hurt people?" snarled Naruto. "Yes it is strong. Giving me the strength to protect. But everytime I use it. I hunger for blood."

Aishela unconsciensely looked to the vials of blood Naruto had strapped to his waist. Their crimson liquid shining in the pale moonlight.

"Animal blood gives me the boost and sates my hunger. But it only partially sates my hunger and doesn't give me the boost human blood would."

Aishela looked away. Naruto clearly had been through so much. He was truly lucky to be sane at this point.

"But there is one good thing I can say about my Vampire blood." stated Naruto making Aishela turn to face him. "I'm grateful that with it I have survived this long. Countless times I've been at Death's Door. Without my Vampire blood. I'd have died countless times. I'm not immortal like a Vampire. But I have achieved something called Longevity. For instance. As long as my body remains as it is. I can return to it."

"D-Does that mean? You can do Necromancy?" asked Aishela rather shocked.

Naruto merely shook his head.

"I can use Blood Magic. One of the Dark Arts. But not Necromancy. I can push my soul out of my body. When I do that, I can possess anything. But possessing and controlling are two different things. For instance, if I wanted to possess you, I can, but you are still in control of your body. I'll just be hitch-hiking if you wish to call it that. But if it were a corpse. I can control it. But I must be careful. Should I the body I'm possessing be killed or destroyed. Or have my body stabbed through the heart. I will die for good. I think of this ability as a sort of saving grace."

"But how do you do it?" asked Aishela intrigued by this conversation with the Dhampir.

"I do it through Blood Magic attacks. Remember when I attacked you with Blood Spear?"

Aishela just nodded her head.

"When one of my attacks pierce you. I leave some of my blood in your body. This is called Life Link. Meaning I can possess your body if I wish to. This also allows me to use another ability. Blood Puppet." said Naruto with Aishela putting the pieces together.

"And with that you can make an enemy an ally by making them fight for you." she stated with Naruto nodding his head before getting up.

"Well. I'm off to bed. Good night." said Naruto heading inside leaving Aishela to her own musings.

**The next day.**

Siluca and the group woke up and found Naruto nowhere to be found. Thinking he was outside, she along with the others that slept in the house walked out to the front door. When they opened the door, they found Naruto standing there with his entire population behind him as well.

"What the...?" was all Theo could say as he looked to everyone while focusing back onto Naruto who stood in the very front.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Siluca walking to be infront of the Dhampir.

"I've considered the offer you have placed to me yesterday." began Naruto. "I will offer my aid in this fight. If it gets me closer to the bastards that ruined my life. I will aid you. I don't feel safe leaving my people unprotected. So we will all be going with you."

Theo merely smiled as he walked to Naruto and held out a hand to shake.

"You have my thanks, Lord Bloodborne." stated the young Baron.

"Likewise. But remember, when this mess is done. I will return here again to rule my people." stated Naruto shaking the offered hand.

"I can live with that." agreed Theo.

**And scene.**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter.**

**Was busy with a few things.**

**So we have now seen what Naruto has to deal with. How he hates his blood but is also thankful for it. How his past failures constantly loom over his head. How his Vampire side constantly haunts him to feed.**

**With Naruto now agreeing to enter an alliance with Theo, things will get interesting.**

**What will happen now?**

**As well, I will state in the next chapter why Naruto has the surname, Bloodborne.**

**Chapter 4: First Step.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
